Waiting
by FayeValentine00
Summary: This is Jasper's side of the story when Alice and Bella take off to Italy to save Edward in New Moon


Waiting  
By: FayeValentine00  
For: soldiers_pixie  
Jasper/Alice

* * *

(A/N: This is Jasper's side of the story when Alice and Bella take off to Italy to save Edward in New Moon)

* * *

"What is he planning?... I am coming with you...Why? Emmett wants to come as well... Emmett and Rosalie already left for the airport to meet you... You can't go alone!... He'll do something drastic... Do you really think you _have_ a chance?... Alright, I'll talk to Carlisle but have you even considered the fact that you might be killed?... Alice, do you promise me that you'll come home safe?... I am not going to just stay home and let you run into danger when you can't be positive you'll survive... I love you..."

There was a click on the other end of the phone and I hung up, knowing that I'd been lied too. For a moment I felt lost. I knew Alice promised to come home safe but we both also knew that there was no way she'd been able to see that outcome. There were too many extenuating circumstances... too many details that had not yet been decided to even attempt a vision of what would come.

Of course I was worried about Edward. He was truly my brother and I was horrified that he'd snapped so completely at the thought of losing Bella but I understood. I could empathize. If anything every happened to Alice, I might be doing exactly the same thing.

As far as Bella was concerned, of course I was worried for her safety as well. Out of the three, she was, by far, the most likely to met her end in the midst of the Volturi. If that came to pass, I couldn't even begin to think about how the family would react. In the few short months that Bella had been with us, she'd become a part of this unit and even the months that we'd been away hadn't changed those feelings at all. She was still Edward's mate, no matter how much he tried to fight it.

But, over those two, over anything else in this world, I could hardly think but for my concern for Alice. She was my wife... my soul mate... the very reason for my existence. She'd given me hope when my world was a very dark place. If anything happened...

_No!_ I told myself firmly, _I must have faith._ I had to believe that Bella and Alice could do this. I had to believe that they would bring Edward home. There was no other acceptable outcome.

Composing myself, I dialed Emmett's number and got an answer before the first ring.

"What happened?!"

"Alice just called. She and Bella are already on a plane to Italy."

I explained everything my wife had said with no emotion. It was either that or lose my composure completely which was out of the question. Emmett seems to understand because, reluctantly, he growled his acceptance. I knew that he was upset for two reasons, #1, he was just as worried about our family as I was and #2, he'd be really upset to miss any kind of fight, regardless of the outcome.

Later that night, Carlisle and Esme returned from their hunting trip and I explained exactly what had happened in the past few hours. For the entire explanation, Rose sat with her face buried into Esme's shoulder sobbing tearlessly. By the time I'd finished the story, both Esme and Rose were crying together. The first woman was crying out of fear for her family and the second crying over her guilt. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over to no one in particular.

I saw the pain in Carlisles face and the waves of anxiety flowing off of him at the thought of losing any member of his family but the thought of losing Edward was hardest for him. He was the first of the family and in many ways, the two men were very much the best of friends. "So... now we wait... and pray..." the older man said softly, trying to control his anguish.

Those next passing hours were some of the darkest moments of my life. At first, I'd try to calm everyone's emotions but ultimately gave up when my own worries became too much. We all stayed in the living room, not moving, hardly breathing, all wrapped up in our own thoughts of what might or might not come to pass. No one said a word. It seemed that no one wanted to tempt fate.

When my cell phone finally rang again, after what felt like an eternity, every head in the room snapped around to look at me. I didn't even bother to look at the called id.

"Alice?!"

"We're safe, Jazz."

The flood of relief was nearly overpowering but I kept it together long enough to get the necessary information for the family.

"How's Edward?"

"He's fine."

"Bella?"

"Fine. A bit shaken but safe."

"...How are you?" I asked, only slightly hesitant because the news that they were all safe seemed almost too good to be true.

"I'm fine, Jasper. I promised you, right?" she asked a bit teasingly and it was then that I knew things were really okay. It she could be lighthearted again, the immediate danger was over. "We had to make a deal with the Volturi to get out but it will be okay. I will explain it all when we get home. We're on a plane. We should be back in Seattle tomorrow."

"Okay..."

For the briefest of moments, I pulled the phone from my ear and addressed the anxious faces before me. "They're all safe. Edward, Bella and Alice will be on the next plane home." The moment those words were out of my mouth, the emotions in the room instantly changed. Relief and elation were the two strongest emotions in the room. Everyone instantly felt better.

I spoke to Alice until she was informed that she had to hang up by a flight attendant while we headed to the Ted Steven's Airport in Anchorage to catch the next flight to Seattle to meet them. Thankfully, flights from Anchorage into Seattle left approximately every half hour so finding seats for the six family members together was fairly simple.

In Seattle, Carlisle, Esme and I waited for several hours before the plane that held our family landed but the moment I saw Alice's face, it didn't matter. She rushed over to me and I couldn't help but just stare. I took in every inch of her face, her hair, her eyes. Every single bit of her that I'd thought I might lose forever. I'd seen Edward and Bella but that reunion would have to wait until later. At that very moment, I wanted nothing more than to just spend the rest of eternity looking into the eyes of the tiny pixie that I was lucky enough to call my wife.


End file.
